


Cats

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the mini-NaNoWriMo prompts: whisper, white, cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

“It’s staring at me.”

“It’s a _cat_ , Dean.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be evil, steal babies’ breaths or something?”

“That’s just a superstition, Dean.”

“And how many of those have ended up being true?”

“Actually, cats are supposed to be able to foretell the weather, and, depending on the culture, they can be good luck or bad.”

“You’re such a geek, Sammy.”

“Besides, traditionally its black cats that are evil, not white ones.”

Whispering: “You sure about that, Sam?”

“Yes, Dean.”

He watched the cat as it cleaned its paws, never taking its eyes off him. “Because it’s still staring at me.”

“Shut your eyes, then.”


End file.
